


Geborgenheit

by KonaKona



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Murder
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaKona/pseuds/KonaKona
Summary: Wenn Credence bei Mr. Graves ist, denkt er nicht an das was er Zuhause nennen muss. Denn an der Seite des Mannes der sich selbst völlig erschöpft für ihn Zeit nimmt, ihm zu Essen gibt und Geschichten erzählt fühlt er sich bereits Zuhause.





	

**19 Uhr.**

Das war die festgelegte Uhrzeit um Nachhause zurückzukehren. Die absolut letzte Stunde in der die Waisen draußen sein durften. Credence vergaß den ganzen Abend über auf die Zeit zu achten. Er war zu sehr abgelenkt den wohlduftenden, behütenden Mantel von Mr. Graves um seine Schultern zu bewundern oder unfreiwillig zu kichern wenn Mr. Graves ihm eine lustige Anekdote über die Arbeit erzählte.

"Wir haben in der Abteilung für Sonderermittlungen mal über sieben Jahre hinweg einen Verbrecher gesucht der manchmal innerhalb von 3 Tagen an verschiedenen Orten des Landes zugeschlagen hatte", erzählte er mit funkelnden Augen und rührte schlaff mit dem Löffel in seinem zweiten schwarzen Kaffee. Die warme Luft des Restaurants wärmte seinen Nacken, so viel angenehmer als die kalte Novemberluft New Yorks. Credence hob die Augenbrauen. Er wusste dass Graves in seinem Gebiet der Beste war, also musste dieser Fall besonders kompliziert gewesen sein. Mr. Graves spähte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel heraus an und hob dann erinnernd den Blick zur Decke. Es dauerte einen Moment bevor er sprach. "Da gab es einen Fall in New York - Raub mit Totschlag, der erste Fall in dieser Reihe. Der nächste direkt 8 Stunden danach am anderen Ende des Landes - Seattle. Dann in Albuquerque, im Süden. An allen Tatorten wurden identische Fingerabdrücke gefunden." Er hob die weiße Tasse an seine Lippen, ein verschmitztes Grinsen umspielte seine attraktiven Gesichtszüge, seine Augen spähten Credence erwartungsvoll an. "Was würdest du sagen, mein Junge?"

"Ein mörderischer Flugreisender, Sir?", bat Credence ahnungslos an, presste aufgeregt die Lippen zusammen. Das seinen intelligenten Mr. Graves irgendetwas aus der Fassung bringen könnte war nahezu unvorstellbar.

Mr. Graves schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, stellte die Tasse wieder auf dem Unterteller ab und wand sich ihm mit ganzem Körper zu. Er lehnte sich konspirativ vor, ein Arm auf dem Tisch abgestützt als er flüsterte.

"Uns sind fast täglich die Telefonleitungen heiß gelaufen, wir haben Druck von oben bekommen den Täter schnellstmöglich sicherzustellen. Du weißt - eine ängstliche Bevölkerung, Sicherheitsbedenken et cetera. Aber wir konnten kaum nachvollziehen wie er sich überhaupt fortbewegte, ganz zu schweigen von seiner Identität oder seinen Motiven. Bis eine Sekretärin meiner Abteilung mir eine Idee in den Kopf setzte..." Credence lehnte sich unbewusst in die umgarnenden Arme von Mr. Graves. Er war bemüht die Antwort auf eigene Faust zu finden bevor sie ihm gegeben werden konnte. Bemüht den Mann vor sich mit seinem Verstand zu beeindrucken.

"Na, ich verrats dir." Mr. Graves deutete ihm an sich zu nähern. Credence gehorchte sofort, schob sich nervös näher bis sich ihre Oberschenkel unter dem Tisch berührten und streckte seinen Hals aus bis er den warmen Atem an seinem Ohr spüren konnte. "Es war nicht der gleiche Täter an den verschiedenen Tatorten. Sondern die Arbeitsmaterialien waren beschmutzt." Credence keuchte auf, die simple Erklärung sackte in seinen Verstand. Auf so etwas abstraktes zu kommen, erforderte alles mögliche zu bedenken. Er bezweifelte dass er bei einer Ermittlung auf solch eine simple Erklärung kommen konnte. Mr. Graves entfernte sich wieder, wand sich seinem Kaffee zu.

"Die Wattestäbchen zum Aufnehmen von Fingerabdrücken waren durch eine Mitarbeiterin im Vertrieb berührt worden, und so fanden wir über all _ihre_ Fingerabdrücke."

Mr. Graves ließ seinen Kopf hängen, schüttelte ihn und lachte tief durch die Absurdität der Erinnerung. Wie sehr einem etwas gänzlich Banales in der Gegenwart ans Herz gehen konnte. Credence kicherte zaghaft, verdeckte sein entspanntes Lächeln hinter einer schmalen Hand, sein Herzschlag pochte im Hals bei dem Anblick von einem müden und entspannten Mr. Graves. Er war davon überzeugt, dass er niemandem etwas schlechtes wollte. Aber Theorie schaffte noch kein Bewusstsein. Bei Percival jedoch bekam Credence das Gefühl er konnte verstehen was es bedeutete jemandem das Beste zu wünschen. Was es hieß die Person glücklich zu sehen, frei und ausgeruht.

Nach den Erzählungen ließ Mr. Graves noch ein üppiges Dessert servieren und streichelte ihm den Rest des Abends wohltuend den Rücken, so dass Credence sich öfters zusammenreißen musste vor lautem Wohlfühlen nicht zu erschaudern. Manchmal traute sich die Hand höher und ein Daumen drückte leicht in die Furche seines Genicks, umgarnte seinen Nacken behütend. Credence dachte gar nicht mehr an das, was er Zuhause nennen musste; weil es sich so anfühlte als würde er an Percivals Seite bereits Zuhause sein.

* * *

 

**Respekt, der**

_Definition:_

  1. _Auf Anerkennung und Bewunderung beruhende Achtung_
  2. _vor jemandem aufgrund seiner höheren Stellung empfundene Scheu, die sich in dem Bemühen äußert kein Missfallen zu erregen_



Credence klappte sein altes Lexikon zu und starrte nachdenklich auf das gebundene Titelbild. Er mochte die Erläuterungen des Lexikons zu diesem bestimmten Wort nicht. Respekt musste nicht - sollte nicht - mit Scheu einhergehen.

Gestern Nacht war er zu spät Nachhause getaumelt, immer noch von Ohr zu Ohr lächelnd mit dem Bild des liebenswürdigen Mr. Graves vor Augen als er sich lachend und erschöpft durch das Haar kämmte. Ma hatte auf ihn am Geländer gewartet. Sie schlug mit einem hölzernen Kochlöffel auf ihn ein, so lange bis das Holz an ihm zersplitterte und die zarte Haut unter den abgetragenen Hosen brannte. Dann hielt sie eine Privatpredigt darüber was seine Aufgaben waren und schickte ihn ins Bett. Dort zitterte er noch Minuten nachdem die Tortur zu Ende war, rieb sich immer noch den Hintern und weinte bitterlich darüber dass es wieder passiert war. Es gab niemanden der ihn tröstete. Der Mitleid zeigte.  
  
Die Bibel lehrte sie die Eltern zu respektieren. Sie lehrte die Eltern aber nicht den Kindern Respekt mittels Gewalt einzudrillen. Um Respekt zu bekommen, musste man sich zunächst einmal korrekt verhalten - das war ohnehin Leitfaden der 10 Gebote. Sonst war es sehr wahrscheinlich nicht sehr einfach die  Zuneigung eines Menschen zu erlangen. Der Gedanke war absurd das so etwas wie Respekt entstehen konnte wenn man selbst von der Person die man respektieren sollte gepeinigt wurde. Respekt vor Mary hatte Credence keinen. Bestenfalls Respekt aus Scheu, ehrlicherweise aber eher furchtbare Angst vor ihrer Bestrafung und damit einhergehender Gehorsam. Scheu, dachte er sich; die zweite Definition aus dem Buch traf zu.

Credence selbst definierte Respekt lieber mit der ersten Erklärung - es war eher etwas das man aus Bewunderung für jemand anderen fühlte. Weil die Person ehrbar war, weil sie Werte vertrat die einem am Herzen lagen, weil sie ihre höhere Stellung nicht ausnutzte um Schwächeren weh zutun.

Wie das was er für Mr. Graves fühlte. Bei ihm fühlte sich Credence auch schwach, aber nicht unsicher. Als wäre ihm erlaubt worden so zu sein wie er ist, sanft und klein, ohne sich vor Ausbeutung zu fürchten weil Mr. Graves seine Stärke dazu nutzte das Schwache zu schützen, nicht um ihm zu schaden.

 

* * *

 

Das Schlafzimmer von Mr. Graves roch lieblich und sauber nach Orchideen. Auf dem Nachttisch brannten zwei Teelichter, erleuchteten den Raum in angenehmen warmen Licht. Das Kissen das seinen Rücken federte war ohne Zweifel mindestens doppelt so groß wie das welches er Zuhause hatte. Es federte sein Gewicht so problemlos dass es ihn beinahe verschluckte. Die Daunendecke unter seinen langen Fingern fühlte sich samtig und kühl an.

Mr. Graves kam in das Zimmer flitzte durch die Tür, seine rote Abendrobe flatterte hinter ihm, einige dunkle Strähnen fielen ihm feucht über die Stirn. Frisch aus dem Bad. Credence wand unsicher die Zehen zusammen als die ungebetensten frivolen Gedanken nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit schnappten. Mr. Graves war wirklich ein feiner, edler Gentleman. 

"Na, was hast du erfahren?", hakte der ältere Mann nach während er Credence eine Tasse Kakao reichte. "Vielen Dank." Der Duft von gerösteten Kakaobohnen war so intensiv, dass ihm das Wasser im Mund vor lauter Vorfreude zusammenlief. Der Kakao war wohl zusätzlich mit Sahne aufgekocht worden da seine Konsistenz dickflüssiger als die von herkömmlichem Kakao war. Credence rückte auf um Platz für Mr. Graves zu machen und klappte das dicke Buch zu. Die Matratze sank bei dem zusätzlichen Gewicht ein. Credences Atem wurde flach, er stellte die heiße Tasse vorsichtshalber auf den Tisch und fuchtelte mit den Fingern in der Decke. "Ich...", stotterte er. Er hatte sich kaum auf das Buch konzentrieren können, so verstreut waren seine Gedanken als Mr. Graves ihn aus der Gasse hier in sein Anwesen apparierte und ihm eine warme Badewanne anbot, ein weiches Bett, ein sicheres Zuhause. Nachdem er wortlos erkannte was Mary getan hatte. 

Mr. Graves starrte ihn mit einem dünnen Grinsen an, seine Augenbrauen gehoben. "Uh... männliche Hexen heißen Zauberer?", bot er unsicher als Antwort an. Er war sich nicht sicher welches Thema das Buch das er in den Händen hielt überhaupt bearbeitete und ein guter Lügner war er nie gewesen. Zuerst wurde Percivals Ausdruck immer unglaubwürdiger, bis er sich vorn überwarf und herzhaft loslachte. Seine tiefes Lachen wellte durch die Luft. Credence beobachtete den Mann vor sich mit großen, neugierigen Augen. Er hatte ihn noch nie so entspannt und glücklich gesehen. "Ich glaube kaum dass das Lehrbestandteil der vierten Klasse war, mein Junge", atmete Percival aus, lag seine Hände auf denen von Credence nieder. Er hatte also erkannt dass es eine Farce war. Credence wollte sich verkriechen aus Scham entdeckt worden zu sein. Komischerweise war er aber nicht wütend. "Um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich auch kaum dass das in irgendwelchen Lehrbüchern steht. Es gehört eher zum Allgemeinwissen", er zuckte mit den Achseln, ein verschmitztes Grinsen breitete sich über seinen Lippen aus.

"Hast du mich etwa angelogen?" Seine Stimme hielt eine unterschwellige Warnung, Credences Herz schlug höher; suchte nach einer passenden Antwort die ihn aus der Gefahr ziehen könnte. Percival beobachtete ihn wie ein anpirschender Panter seine Beute bespitzeln würde. Der Anblick machte ihn unruhig und er spürte die Pflicht Buße zu tun. Gerade als Credence zum "Entschuldigung" ansetzte stürzte sich Mr. Graves vor. Sein schwerer Körper traf auf wenig Widerstand und schlussendlich nagelte er ihn auf der Matratze fest. Für einen Moment stahl ihm die plötzliche Attacke jeden Atem, Credence starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hinauf zu dem älteren Mann. Er fürchtete sich plötzlich vor ihm. Doch Mr. Graves Augen waren nicht mit denen von Mary zu vergleichen wenn sie auf ihn einschlug. Marys Augen waren immer weit aufgerissen, wahnsinnig und leer dreinblickend; verloren in der Befriedigung ihre Macht auszunutzen und anderen Leid zuzufügen.

Mr. Graves Augen hingegen bestaunten ihn mit schweren Lidern, seine Hände kraulten die zarte Haut seines Bauches stillschweigend. Credence löste seine angespannten Muskeln und ließ sich tiefe in die Matratze sinken, starrte demütig hinauf, wartete auf eine Regung, spürte seinen Puls im Hals unter den Fingern des Mannes pochen. Diese zarten Berührungen, das Gefühl von Hautkontakt der nicht böswillig war kannte er nur von Mr. Graves. Und hier in diesem riesigen Haus und leeren Zimmer schien die Magie fast wie in den Bilder der Märchenbücher welche er und Modesty zu verstecken pflegten. Er war sich bewusst dass ihm nichts angetan werden könne solang er bei Percival war. Dass diese Finger an seinem Körper ihm nie wehtun würden.

Deshalb neigte Credence den Kopf an als Mr. Graves sein Gesicht in seinem Nacken vergrub und warm gegen sein Ohr flüsterte. "Wie kann man so jemandem wie dir nur weh tun..." Credence schloss die Augen als ein besonders angenehmer Schauer über seinen Rücken rollte. Die Gewissheit gelobt zu werden, gar zu verehrt von dem Mann vor sich war atemberaubend und fremd. Aber es fühlte sich so an als ob ihm etwas gegeben wurde, nachdem er sich seit Jahren sehnte. Etwas das ihm Mary nicht geben würde. Beruhigung, das Gefühl genug zu sein, Anerkennung zu erfahren. Percivals Fingerkuppe streichelte sanft über die Stelle hinter dem Ohr. "Darf ich?" Ohne nachzudenken nickte er und Percival drückte seine feuchten Lippen dagegen. Credence keuchte auf, sein Oberkörper hob sich sehnsüchtig nach mehr Kontakt - wurde aber von Percivals schwerem Brustkorb wieder hinunter gezwungen. "Du bist doch so ein Braver", gurrte Percival, seine Hand fuhr herunter zu der nackten Haut seiner Brust und streichelte dort über Schlüsselbein und Rippen. Credence wand sich unangenehm zwischen den Zärtlichkeiten, drückte die Lippen zusammen wimmerte zittrig in den Stoff des Kissens. Seine Konzentration galt sich zu benehmen, nicht negativ aufzufallen oder zu viel zu verlangen. Er drückte die Oberschenkel zusammen.

"Mr. Graves... ich glaube Sie sollten...", mahnte Credence ängstlich. Er wollte nicht die Kontrolle verlieren. Denn das hieß das herauszulassen was in ihm schlummerte - was nie gut endete.

"Ist in Ordnung, mein Junge."

Percival hielt inne. Nach einem Moment fanden seine Finger ihren Weg zu den Seiten seines Torsos und er begann ihn zu kitzeln. Credence wachte sofort aus seinem benebelten Zustand auf und gehacktes Gekicher strömte über seine Lippen als er versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. Er krümmte sich, wand sich um die Angriffsfläche zu verkleinern; aber vergebens. Es schien kein anderer Ausweg übrig: Er musste sich ergeben. "Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid, Mr. Graves! Ich bitte Sie!" Die Finger stoppten und Percival rollte sich zur Seite wo er einen atemlosen Credence in die Arme zog und einen festen Kuss auf seinen Schopf drückte. 

"Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen, Liebster", versicherte er ihm.

Credence schlief ein, das Gefühl eines schweren, behütenden Arms um seine Schultern und eines schlagenden Herzens das ihm gut gewollt war erfüllten ihn mit einer neu erkannten Bedeutung von _Zuhause_ und einem tiefliegendem Verständnis von einem Wort das er erst erlernte als er in das schlafende, ruhende Gesicht von Mr. Graves so nah neben sich blickte - welches er nie zuvor fühlen durfte.

_Geborgenheit._

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass Credence seiner Mutter nicht aus Respekt gehorcht, sondern aus Angst. Menschen die andere durch Angst in Gehorsam schrecken, stellen diese Angst immer mit Respekt gleich. Aber Angst vor jemandem ist nicht gleich bedeutend mit Respekt.
> 
> Ich bin mit dem letzten Teil nicht sehr zufrieden weil ich so viele Ideen dazu hatte und es mir schwer viel Ordnung in die Szene zu bringen :') Ich hoffe trotzdem das es irgendwie Sinn macht


End file.
